pernfandomcom-20200213-history
The Masterharper of Pern (CD)
300px Robinton's First Whistle Tune The Duty Song The Duty Song Oh, we must give honor to those dragons heed In thought and in favor, in word and in deed For our world will be lost or our world will be saved From those dangers that are by the dragons braved. Weaver and farmer and miner and smith Tanner and herdsman, all lord holders with Our harpers attuned to the lessons we learn- Remember our duty to those who save Pern. We'll nurture our dragons, the queens rule their bands; Their clutches will shell on the Hatching Ground sands. We'll Search out the riders who will love and endure With their dragonmates keeping our planet secure. We rise from the Weyr on our dragonmates bold, Aloft in the sky, Bronze, Brown Blue, Green and Gold. Wheeling and turning, the hungry Threads burning A dragon must fly when there are Threads in the sky. Oh, Lord of the Hold, you must keep your charge sure Behind metal doors, with your people secure. See well to the herdbeast, keep cellars well stored Lest Fall leave you hungry and Holdless and scored. Oh, we must give honor to those dragons heed In thought and in favor, in word and in deed, For our world will be lost or our world will be saved From those dangers that are by the dragons braved. The Masterharper's Ball Golden Egg of Faranth I Golden Egg of Faranth I By the Golden Egg of Faranth, by the Weyrwoman, wise and true, Breed a flight of Bronze and Brown wings, Breed a flight of Green and Blue, Breed riders, strong and daring, Dragon-loving, born as hatched, Flight of hundreds soaring skyward, Man and dragon fully matched. The Plains of Telgar Fighting Thread Fighting Thread Wheel and turn or bleed and burn. Fly between, Blue and Green. Soar, dive down, Bronze and Brown. Dragonmen must fly when threads are in the sky. Dragon Lady The Question Song/Star Stone The Question Song Gone away, gone ahead, Echos roll unanswered. Empty, open, dusty, dead. Why have all the Weyrfolk fled? Where have dragons gone together Leaving weyrs to wind and weather, Setting herdbeasts free of tether; Gone, our safeguards, gone, but whither? Have they flown to some new weyr Where cruel Threads some others fear? Are they worlds away from here? Why, oh why the empty weyr? Robinton's Dream Golden Egg of Faranth II Golden Egg of Faranth II By the teaching of the Harpers, Healer, fisherman and smith, From the chambers of the craft-halls, Forge our destiny in myth. Raise a glass in praise of weavers, Give the Lord Holders their due, And in all things trust the weyrfolk For their cause is just and true. Nonsuch Red Star Passes Fire Lizard Golden Egg of Faranth III Golden Egg of Faranth III From the distant, burning Red Star, Shining strands of silver Thread- Heed the warning of the Star Stones; Hear the whispers of the dead. Hail the dragons and their riders, Perched on high in lofty weyrs. Watch the skies while Pern lies sleeping; Learn the lessons of the years. Merelan Lessa's Ride Lessa's Ride Black, blacker, blackest, And cold beyond all frozen things. Where is between when there is naught To life but fragile dragon wings? Cold as death, death-bearing Stay and die, unguided. Brave and braving, linger- This way was twice decided. A fleck of red in a cold night sky. A drop of blood to guide them by. Turn away, Turn away, Turn, be gone. A Red Star leads the riders on. How shall they last the long journey Lured on but by this woven star? How can they find that which they seek And make their way home from afar? What can they say to bring forward The weyrfolk from another time? Is hope merely illusion That clings to life in desperate minds? Yet promise lives by those of heart- Salvation lies within the song, Revealed by Lessa, Weyrwoman -- There will be five weyrs strong! Robinton's Whistle Tune II March of the Wings March of the Wings Drummer, beat, and piper, blow, Harper, strike, and soldier, go. Free the flame and sear the grasses Till the dawning Red Star passes. From the Weyr and from the Bowl Bronze and Brown and Blue and Green, Rise the dragonmen of Pern, Aloft, on wing, seen, then unseen. Dragonman avoid excess Greed will bring the Weyr distress; To the ancient Laws adhere, Prospers thus the Dragon-weyr. (other verses that could fit:) Weyrman watch; Weyrman learn Something new in every Turn. Oldest may be coldest, too. Sense the right; find the true! Weaver, Miner, Harper, Smith, Tanner, Farmer, Herdsman, Lord, Gather, wingsped, listen well To the Weyrman's urgent word. External Links http://www.opland-freeman.com/harperhall/index.htm Category:Music Category:Pern History